Carried away
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: This is my first Sherlock crossover. I was watching Carrie and I got the idea of a Moriarty and Carrie story. She's a little bit older in this, if you read my Author's note.


Carried Away

Ok so, this is a Sherlock and Carrie crossover. I made it so she survived and she is now in her young adult years. So, here it goes. I hope you like it.

Carrie White awoke to the morning light and the light sounds of her alarm clock. Her nightmares were always the same; either she getting pig blook dumped on her at her prom, or her mother's house was collapsing on them both. She still remembered that horrible night, when her mom had been taken from her. She still found it hard to miss her, but she was still her mother none-the-less. She was now twenty-three. She went to get ready for work. Carrie worked in a clothing shop. She remembered making her own dress, only to have it ruined by the pig blood. After tha night she left town; looking for a new start. Not only in a new town, but in a new country as well. So, after that night, Carrie had taken some money that her mother saved - there wasn't a lot, but it was enough to buy a plane ticket and a passport. Of course, she had to use her mother's ID. Making it in London was not easy, but some how she managed to pull things together.

Carrie made herself a bowl of cereal. She used her telekenisis to make the box come to her. Not much had changed, she was still the same unhappy girl she had been all those years ago. She ate quickly; brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She headed out the door. A few blocks down, Carrie looked over across the street to see a guy. He had dark hair and a suit. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. What she didn't notice was that he was looking at her too. She quickly turned away and started walking again, only to feel someone grab her arm. They used something to cause her to start going unconcious. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the man from across the street.

"Oh yes, she will do just fine." She didn't like the sound of that.

Carrie awoke hours later to find herself sitting in a chair, with a device strapped to her chest. The man was there, looking at her.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh my dear, all I want is for you to send a message to someone for me." He handed her a cellphone. A text was already started on the screen. Carrie looked at the phone and read out loud what she was supposed to say. She then used her powers to break the bomb that was strapped to her chest.

"What's going on? How did you break that bomb?"

"I can do things, with my mind."

"Oh please, do you honestly think I believe a word of that?"

"No, it's true," said Carrie. "If I concentrate hard, I can move things."

"Oh you can? Interesting. Move something else for me. I want to see that you're not lying to me." He picked up a pen. "Here, move this for me," he said, not wanting to make him angry, Carrie agreed. Carrie made the pen float in mid-air.

He looked back at her and smiled. "Well, well, my dear. It looks like you have just saved your life. What is your name?"

"Carrie," she replied.

"My name is Jim Moriarty. Now, what should I do with you now. I won't be letting you go. You are mine to keep now, Carrie. Do you understand?"

Carrie nodded, as if expecting it.

"You will be coming home with me then, my dear." He took Carrie by the hand and led her to the car. "Now listen," he told all of his men, 'none of you had better lay a hand on her, or otherwise, I will skin you. Now, let's go," he said to Carrie. She obeyed and sat next to him in the car. "Oh trust me, you are going to love living with me; and just imagine what those powers of yours will be for my business."

"What is it that you do," she asked.

"I'm a consulting criminal, and the only one in the world."

Carrie didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm sure you will catch on soon enough," he said. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about you," he said.

She remained silent.

"You don't talk much, do you? Well, it's ok. I can read you. Let's see now...years of abuse from your mother, if I'm not mistaken..." But he stopped once they reached his home. Once they stepped outside, Carrie looked at the house - it was a mansion. She was bewildered by the sight.

"It's beautful," she said.

"I see you are a woman of good taste, my dear. Now come, let's go in. If you like what you see out here, you will really love what you see inside," he said, but instead of grabbing her arm, he let her walk beside him.

"Walk close to me, I don't trust my men with you." Once they got to the door, Jim unlocked it and they headed inside. He was right, she did love what she saw and to think she was going to live here. It was nothing like the house she grew up in.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"It's nice," said Carrie; even though she was grown up, she was still the same shy girl she had been when was was seventeen.

"Well then, shall I take you to your new room, then?" asked Jim politely. She followed him up a wide staircase. Once they came to the door, Jim opened it and Carrie walked in. This room was different then the one she had when she was a teenager. It was big, with a bed right in the center of the room. On one side was a wardrobe, on the other side was a bathroom.

"I like it; thank you," said Carrie.

"I'm glad you do," said Jim. "Well, first of all, we need to get you some new clothes and fix your hair up a little. Do you have anything special you would like? I will get it for you."

"Well, I like to read," said Carrie.

"Anything in particular?' asked Jim.

"Oh, I'll read anything," she said.

"Ok, then I will have some books sent up to you. In the mean time, I will leave you alone to get settled," he said and left the room.

Carrie collapsed on the bed.

Once he left the room, Jim reflected on his new ward. "Well, I've got some real fun in my possession. It's going to be fun playing with this one. She's so quiet. She won't interrupt me when I talk. She's so shy. Well, I think I can fix that. Right now, I need to find a way to get her to use her powers for me." With that, he walked back downstairs.


End file.
